Kiss It All Better
by smileyboo101
Summary: Someone took the most important thing away from Boomer, now he suffers the consequences of his actions. Song-fic! One-Shot! Kiss it all better- He is we


**SOOOOOOOO I decide to do a Boomer and Bubbles one-shot. Let me know what you think! The song is Kiss It All Better - He Is We.**

* * *

_He sits in his cell,_  
_And he lays on his bed._  
_Covers his head and closes his eyes._

Boomer lays in a 5 by 5 jail cell, alone. He's cold and sad, emotions he's always had since **that** day. He heard the other inmates in near-by cells start to strir and began to feel lucky that he didn't have to share a cell. Yet he was soo unlucky because he's lost so much. He had the most perfect life, the perfect girlfriend and he would have had the perfect child. Yes, his girlfriend, Bubbles, was pregnant. It was in it's early stages. Boy does he remember it like yesterday. They were just coming from a check-up. Bubbles was almost 5 months into the pregnancy. We were just walking talking about our future together.

"So, Boom what's the next step?" At that time I honestly didn't know.

"Let's just take things step my step." That's all I said, something I regret to this day. She didn't see anything wrong with it, and just kept smiling. That's someting I always loved about Bubbles, reguardless of the situation she tried to stay positive.

"What are we gonna name him?" The doctor just told us we were having a son, I was beyond excited and so was she. Even though I tink she would have perferred a girl.

"Let's give him a strong masucline name..."

"Yeah but do we want to continue with it starting with 'B'?"

"Yeah, why you don't?"

"Of course I do, I was just making sure you were okay with it." We continued walking down the street, hand in hand. Thanks to the office being downtown we had to walk a few blocks away. Bubbles dind't mind she said she needed the excerside, to me she didn't need anything. She was perfect the way she was. We walked in silence for a while, unti she broke it. "What about Blake, I like that name."

"Blake Edvin Jojo..?" Hoping she wouldn't have one of her hormonial moments and flip out on me.

"I love it!" I smiles out of pure joy, everything was going right these days and i couldn't complain. She kissed my cheek, only making me smile wider. "I Love You Boomer". That was the last thing Bubbles said before she was shot 3 times in her stomach.

_He sees a smoking gun,_  
_And the coward he ran._  
_And in his arms is the bleeding,_  
_Love of his life._

I remember everything perfectly, as if an instinct once I heard the gunshot I ran. When I said ran, i mean RAN.I knew your suppose to drop to the floor but for some strange reason I ran, instantly turning into a trackstar. Leaving everything behind me, making the biggest mistake ever. I left Bubbles, my vunerable Bubbles. After realizing she wasn't with me, I turn around to get her and seen the most horrifying thing. Bubbles was on the ground, bleeding to death. I quickly ran back to her and cradled her in my arms. She was quickly fading away, blood everywhere. I calmed myself down and tried to fix the problem. I looked the source of the blood and saw he bullet wound. I tore a piece of my shirt off and looked into her eyes. She was crying. "Boomer there's nothing you can do". I felt a tear fall,

"Bubbles I'm not letting you go"

"You don't have to, I'm always in your heart"

"I want you with me. Here with me. I want us to be together withour son" When I said that I only tried harder. "Bubbles we have to save Blake..."

"Bommie, he's already gone..." Her eyelids dropped a little bit more and her voice became weaker. Tears starting rolling down her face. That made me break down, now tears are pouring out of me like a river.

_And she cries,_  
_Kiss it all better,_  
_I'm not ready to go._  
_It's not your fault love,_  
_You didn't know, you didn't know._

"I'm so sorry! I should have stayed here and protected you!"

"It's not you fault Love, you didn't know. It's my time to go but I'm not ready to go... Kiss it all better Boomer, please. Make this stop. I don't want to die". Her voice was beginnning to weaken. Hearing her say those words, I couldn't deal. To hear the woman of my dream talk about death is something that goes beyond me. She dying because of me and there was nothing I should do.

_Her hands are so cold,_  
_And he kisses her face._  
_And says "Everything will be all right"._

"Bubbles this is my fault. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" I was slowly feeling her body go limp.

"Boom, stop blaming yourself just kiss it all better because I'm not ready to go" Her eye lids dropped at little bit lower and her voice became nothing but a whipser. I started to hear sirens in the distance, but I know it's too late. Her eyes were neary closed, but Iwasn't giving up hope.

"Bubbles, hang in there. Everything's gonna be fine. Just think about our future, you me and Blake. Doesn't that sound, great?" I was a nerves wreck, hanging on nothing but hope. She started slightly moving her head.

"No Boomer, this is it..."

"Bubbles don't say that!" I heard the siren in the distance, but something in me knew that she wasn't gonn make it. I don't know what I would do without her, she's my everything...

"Boom, I love you. Blake and I love you, we d...don't want...y-y-you to forget tha-a-a-at" As she started her voice got softer and softer. It looked like she was going to sleep. Actually she was, but I knew she won't wake up. I held her hand tight and watched her eyes close for the last time.

"Bubbles..." The sirens got closer and closer. I didn't realize that they were right next me, trying to pry her away fro me. I didn't want to let her go.

_He noticed the gun,_  
_And his rage grew inside._  
_He said "I'll avenge my lover tonight"._

Everything became to move so fast, that I didn't notice anything except that gun. It sat on the corner further down the street. I pushed away the paramedics, and ran towards the gun. I held the gun and rage grew inside me. Someone took away someone special from me, for no reason. I wasn't in any troubl, so why would someone have the nerve to take away my love one/ My child, my everything. I held the gun tighter, "I'll avenge my lover tonight". I quickly ran down into a dark alley with hopes of finding the murderer. I continued to run down the alley, and I found someone in a corner crying. Crying their eyes out, I made a noise and they looked up at me and began to apologize.

"I'm sorry, I didnt' mean to. i was aiming for someone else. I didn't mean to kill her." I wasn't hearing it, Iwanted him dead. He took what was precious to me, so it's time for me to do the same.

"You didn't just kill her, you destroyed me life. You took away my future wife, and my child. The only thing that I had going for me, is gone... It's gone" Tears continued to fall... I geld the gun high... shut my eyes as I pulled the trigger. Then everything went dark...

_And she cried,_  
_Kiss it all better,_  
_I'm not ready to go._  
_It's not your fault love,_  
_you didn't know, you didn't know._

_Now he sits behind prison bars,_  
_25 to life and shes not in his arms._  
_He couldn't bring her back with a bullet to the heart,_  
_Of the back of a man and tore his world apart_

I won't forget any of it. After i shot the guy, police came running. where were they when the love of my life was shot dead in the stomach...WHERE?! Now I sit in prison, not jail prison. I'm in for man-slaughter. Everything is gone for me. No future. Everything I once had is now gone, there was no one left. MY sibling felt noting but sympathy for em and did everything to get my out. I doidn't want there help. I didn't want to live a life without her...without him. I'm in here for life, a life that was wasted on a bullet. A life that could have made a difference in the world, but didn't bacause of a mistake. A mistake that took away an angel. An angel that's gone back home... Why? I shot the guy more than once, without knowing it. It was like my body was moving with the help of my brain. Once bullet made it to his heart. The heart of the man that torn my life apart.

_He holds onto a memory,_  
_All it is, is a memory._  
_hey, hey._

Memories I hold with me to keep me sane. Memories of Bubbles and I, our son... everything. There nothing but memories now...Memories that will never leave me. My life stopped when here's did and that's the one memory that I wished would just go away. One memory that I don't want anymore. I think about it everyday..EVERYDAY. Every moment, every step, every word... I just want her back. Now I sit here, and think about what could have been. What my life shoiuld have been like. What Blake would have been like... Would I have had another child? Maybe a girl... A girl named Rebecca or Becky... As I think about that I just want her with me...

_He cries,_  
_Stay with me until I fall asleep,_  
_Stay with me._  
_Stay with me until I fall asleep,_  
_Stay with me._  
_Stay with me until I fall asleep,_  
_Stay with me._  
_Stay with me until I fall asleep,_  
_Stay with me._

I curl into a ball with this thin sheet they call a blanket and wish she was with me. "Bubbles, I know you're with me. In my heart, please stay with me.. Stay with me until I fall asleep." I rock myself back and forth in this small cold 'bed'. I only wanted her. To be with her, to make a life with her... I want her with me, to help me fall asleep. "Bubbles..."

_Kiss it all better,_  
_I'm not ready to go._  
_It's not your fault love,_  
_You didn't know, you didn't know._

_(Kiss it all better.)_  
_Stay with me until I fall asleep,_  
_Stay with me._  
_Stay with me until i fall asleep,_  
_Stay with me._  
_(kiss it all better.)_  
_Stay with me until I fall asleep,_  
_Stay with me._  
_Stay with me until I fall asleep,_  
_Stay with me._


End file.
